Almas gemelas
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Te amo... dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, no sabían por qué, ni a quién se lo habían dicho, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón un calor nació dentro de ellos.


**Bueno, debo hacerlo, desde hace dos años pretendía subir una historia por "el Día de el amor y la amistad", pero la verdad en esas ocasiones la inspiración nunca despertaba, pero ahora que lo tengo listo es hora de publicarse, y esto lo hacemos los que estamos solteros (si es triste, pero eso despierta tu inspiración), esto es una obra muy idealista, aquí son humanos, sólo es de Po Y Tigresa, esto surgió a raíz de leer un fanfic hace unos días que estuvo corto pero genial, me refiero a "Nostalgia" del autor Serpiente Emplumada V que desde hace mucho tiempo no se le veía por estos rumbos, pero ahora que ha regresado los invito a que lean sus historias son buenas (y esto que digo no lo hago porque me lo haya pedido, sino porque cómo muchos, al principio es muy díficil obtener lectores, por eso lo hago). Con esto regreso a escribir one-shot después de tiempo de no hacerlo.  
**

 **La canción que está plasmada aquí se llama:**

 **1.- El trobador de Manzanita (está canción ya la había puesto en otro fic pero no importa)**

 **Bueno sin nada más que agregar, empecemos.**

* * *

Caminaba por esa vereda, cargaba su guitarra tras su espalda, parecía no ir a ningún lugar específico, sólo miraba a su alrededor; los pájaros que volaban por ahí, los miles de árboles que rodeaban el camino, el río que estaba a la orilla derecha, el viento suavemente acariciaba su cara, era relajante.

Ese sentimiento volvió a hacer presencia dentro de él, un sentimiento de amor, ¿pero de quién?, esa era la pregunta que formulaba cada que eso pasaba, colocó su mano derecha en la frente para intentar reflexionar. Se sentó en una banca que estaba a su lado izquierdo, rústica, y el tiempo era testigo de cómo se iba acabando, pero todavía soportaba el peso de los individuos que se detenían a descansar o en este caso a reflexionar.

Amaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién, sólo sentía ese fuego dentro de él, algo raro, pero siempre pasaba exactamente en ese punto del día, cuando el atardecer estaba por empezar.

Se descolgó la guitarra, entrecruzó la pierna derecha encima de la izquierda y se acomodó la guitarra, comenzó a rascar las cuerdas, para después cantar:

 _Te estoy amando intensamente y no te puedo ver_

 _No sé cómo es tú pelo, ni el color de tu piel_

 _Y sin embargo siento yo, que estoy enamorado_

 _¿Será que en otros tiempos,_

 _Nuestro amor no se ha logrado?_

1

Colocó su caballete en el lugar donde pudiera apreciar bien el paisaje, tenía en su mesita los colores; amarillo, rojo y azul, primarios por ser impresionista, los pinceles planos, de punta, de abanico y brochas, su bastidor de 50 x 70, el atardecer estaba por comenzar, su largo cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros bajo su vestido blanco, colocó la paleta sobre su antebrazo izquierdo, abrió el frasco de aguarrás y luego tomó una brocha, la metió en el aguarrás luego la secó con un trapo y comenzó a mezclar los colores rojo y amarillo, formando el naranja.

Daba ligeros brochazos al bastidor, cubriendo la parte superior de dicho color, la ventaja de estar en la terraza era que se podía apreciar muy bien el paisaje alrededor. Tomaba un pincel plano, hacía el proceso anterior y combinaba los tres colores, haciendo un café oscuro, con el pincel dibujaba las montañas y las nubes que estaban encima de ellas.

2

El los árboles se movían al compás de su ritmo, los pájaros silbaban acompañándolo en su canto, por alguna extraña razón, mientras tocaba sentía cómo si sus manos estuviesen pintando al mismo tiempo que acariciaba las cuerdas de la guitarra:

 _Yo quiero ser, el trovador que canta en tus sueños_

 _Yo quiero amarte, como si fuera tu único dueño_

 _Sentir contigo, la brisa fresca que nos trae el viento_

 _Yo quiero besarte, yo quiero siempre a ti acariciarte_

 _Yo quiero de tu mal rescatarte._

La luz del sol cada vez perdía fuerza, el tono del cielo se teñía de naranja hasta parecer rojizo, el crepúsculo estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

Las aves volaban siguiendo a otras, esas muestras de la naturaleza hacían que su mente divagara, por alguna razón recordaba un nombre que en sus veinte años de vida nunca había oído Susanne pronunció, nombre extraño por el acento, debía ser francés, pero, ¿cómo conocía ese nombre?, era extraño, más dudas surgían.

3

Comenzaba a plasmar las luces de color amarillo, tenía que darse prisa, el tiempo avanzaba, la luz se iba perdiendo, las sobras cambiaban de lugar conforme el sol se iba ocultando entre las montañas casi culminando el crepúsculo, en su mente una leve melodía resonó, ella se detuvo, luego continuó pintando ignorando esa extraña sensación.

La melodía esta vez se hizo presente de forma un poco más directa, mientras ella delineaba con su pincel, sentía tocar las cuerdas de una guitarra, era raro, pero debía seguir, faltaba poco para que el atardecer desapareciera para poder darle paso a la noche que prometía grandes cosas.

Yo quiero ser el trovador que canta en tus sueños la voz hizo acto de presencia, ella quedó paralizada, ¿se estaba volviendo loca?, temía que sí, pero de nueva cuenta ignoró eso y siguió concentrándose en el bastidor.

Richard expresaron sus labios inconscientemente, ella paró, ¿por qué había expresado ese nombre?, estaba confundida.

4

Comenzó a sentir un penetrante olor a aguarrás, pero no podía detenerse, no cuando tocaba, seguía cantando:

 _Voy hacer renacer en ti,_

 _Un nuevo sentimiento,_

 _Para que cuando tú estés sola,_

 _Pienses sólo en mis besos_

 _Y no pienses en nada_

 _Vivas en cautiverio_

 _Del hombre que te ama y que quiere ser tu dueño._

Un hombre se quedó para observarlo cómo lograba ejecutar con maestría ese instrumento de cuerdas, estaba encantado con el sentimiento de su canto. Parecía tener alrededor de sesenta años, por su ropa ostentosa debía ser de alguna clase social muy bien sostenida.

5

Comenzó a sentir un peso ligero, era cómo un objeto de madera, observó sus manos, pues lo sentía en ese lugar, faltaban unos detalles para lograr acabar su nueva obra maestra. Mezclaba con rapidez los colores, zabullía sus pinceles y los secaba, luego los manchaba con los colores y los deslizaba mientras dibujaba con ellos.

 _Yo quiero ser, el trovador que canta en tus sueños_

 _Yo quiero amarte, como si fuera tu único dueño_

 _Sentir contigo, la brisa fresca que nos trae el viento_

 _Yo quiero besarte, yo quiero siempre a ti acariciarte_

 _Yo quiero de tu mal rescatarte._

Las notas comenzaban a suprimirse hasta no ser más que un ligero murmullo del viento. Ella dio el último pincelazo, terminando la obra, sólo faltaba la parte importante, la firma, tomó un pincel de punta lo zambulló sobre el aguarrás y agarró un poco de rojo y escribió en la parte inferior derecha del cuadro "Tigresa", ella por instinto volteó hacia su izquierda.

Él quedó mirando el vacío, pero sentía una presencia delante de él, era algo cálido e indescriptible para los hombres, ni siquiera él sabía.

—Te quiero —dijeron ambos al unísono, ninguno sabía porque, pero lo hicieron, fue cómo un murmullo a miles de kilómetros, pero ellos lo sintieron.

Él se levantó, el hombre le detuvo, le extendió unas monedas de oro, él lo miró confundido por dicho acto.

—Esto es por lo bueno que es tocando su instrumento —aclaró antes de cualquier cosa.

—Gracias —sonrió por el comentario del hombre.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre hijo? —preguntó interesado el hombre cuyos años podían ser apreciados debido a su cabello que se tiño de blanco con el paso del tiempo.

—Richard Po —respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Continúe así, es muy bueno, puede llegar lejos.

—Gracias nuevamente —el hombre se retiró de ahí feliz, Richard se retiró mientras observaba cómo los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían por detrás de las montañas.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se qué es corto y que no metí a los demás personajes, pero no creí que fuese ncesario pues esta historia es sólod e Tigresa y Po, así que espero no les molestara, espero se la pasen bien este día aquellos que tengan una persona especial con quien pasarla, en mi caso continuaré escribiendo este día (sí estoy en la friendzone, pero ni modo, que se le va hacer)**

 **Nos vemos en una siguiente historia, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
